Installing and constructing a vertical tower frame involves a significant number of man hours. In particular, large amounts of man hours are required to properly taper vertical towers during construction while keeping horizontal tower elements level. This is because bending and adjusting the heavy, metal members of the tower is difficult and imprecise.
Current universal leg connection requires some form of an external force to physically move the frame to a desired taper. This external force can come from many devises (cranes, come-along, ropes and pulleys, or human exertion). These methods are bulky, expensive, and typically imprecise. Other designs use multiple holes to accomplish different tapers. These require precise measurements before installation and do not allow for a universal range of adjustment.